Spring's First Kiss
by Lady GryphonInia
Summary: My first ever GTS fanfic! It's about Elsie's feelings. ElsieMendel pairing...


**Disclaimer: **GodzillaTheSeries belongs to Sony and Godzilla himself belongs to Toho.

**Comments:** this is my first GodzillaTheSeries fanfic, so please, no 'flames' Enjoy reading:D

****

****

****

**Spring's First Kiss**

by Marina Bachurina a.k.a. Lady GryphonInia

'"I am so lonely," Elsie Chapman thought looking in the H.E.A.T. Headquarter's window. It was raining so hard that she could barely see the nearby buildings through the mist created by big falling drops of water. The clouds that had brought rain looked rather dark and threatening. Lightnings could be seen every now and then accompanied by thunders. It seemed as though all life had vanished: there was no trace of it for miles. The only being that didn't mind the heavy rain was the ocean: his playful mighty waves poured wildly on the shore, then they came back to gather some power and ran to the shore again, again and again. If Elsie had been in a better mood she would have loved to spend the day, staring at the rain, enjoying the silence and warmth of the room. A cup of hot coffee would have been an ideal addition, but not now... Elsie finally turned her head away from the dull scenery and gazed at what there was in front of her on the table: an untoucned cup of coffee, which had gone cold by now, a pen, and files on a new mutation. She was supposed to finish them 3 hours ago, but she couldn't find any strength. "My mood is affecting even my work! What am I to do with it?'' she groaned . And most unfortunately there was no one to ask for some help with it, for everyone had not come this morning: Nick was out with Audrey, Monique had gone to France to meet with Phillipe Roache, and Randy was probably hanging out somewhere or 'enjoying' his favourite hobby - computer hacking. But where was Mendel? "He has probably caught a cold or something like that, and is now in bed, sneezing and taking medicine, as well as drinking hot chocolate..." She couldn't help grinning weakly at that thought..."Yes, he's funny in a way," she said to herself absent-mindedly.

Meanwhile, the rain was gathering more power. It couldn't even be classified as rain, it was more like the beginning of a storm.

But Elsie wasn't even bothered by that. Nothing mattered to her right now. Sometimes she turned her head to gaze at the room interior, but it was as silent, cold and empty as her inside. And most of the time she spent just lowering her head on her hands, looking ahead, or closing her pretty eyes and sighing heavily. She had been in that mood since yesterday morning. Although she had hoped that it would be gone during this night's sleep, it was still with her.

"I hope tomorrow will be better than today. Now I just gotta get a grip on myself," she thought. But Elsie realised later once again after countless attempts to comfort herself, that it was just impossible. Her mood and emotions had a greater control over her, than she had.

Elsie wished she could have someone by her side, someone who would say warm words of comfort to her, when she was feeling sad, someone who would care about her tenderly, someone who would love her for what she was and make her day.

She thought about Nick then, but decided not to return to thinking about him anymore: after all, his heart belonged to another woman. And although she disliked Audrey a lot, she couldn't simply destroy their relationship to her own advantage so that to be with him. What is more, Nick wouldn't be pleased about that... "And I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Anyway, but what about Randy?" but she had to stop thinking about him too. "He's too young for me..."

The only one left considered was Mendel.

"And what about him? He's certainly not my type of man, but I do value some of his best qualities. However 'shy' and hesistant he is, Mendel is very clever and kind. What a good friend he's too!" It was weird, but he was the only one she could think about. "But still...He has been avoiding me for about 6 days already. I guess, he does not even think about me the way I think about him," she concluded in total frustration.

"Why all men that I have in my surrounding don't want to start a really serious relationship with me?" she thought bitterly and for the first time tears appeared on her eyes and when they were too big to fill up with sadness, disappointment and helplessness, they slowly went down closer to her heart, leaving two silver trails on her rosy cheeks. Elsie couldn't control herself anymore, and she started crying silently.

She never knew how much time had passed when she heard the elevator go up from the ground floor and open its doors on the floor she was now on. She heard slow foot steps and in a moment she saw the last person to show up at the Headquarters at that time: Mendel. Elsie was definitely caught up by sirprise.

"Em...er...ehem...Hello, Elsie," he said feeling awkward.

"Hi..." she said stiffly and weakly. Tears were still on her eyes which had become red from crying.

"Elsie, is there anything wrong with you? You...have been crying?" The actual answer was "yes". He knew that to well. And Elsie did not need to answer too. She just turned her head away from him to gaze in the window: the rainstorm was wearing down.

"Erm, Elsie?" She looked at him and noticed for the first time that he was holding some sort of thing in his right hand behind his back.

"Yes?"

"I have, I have," he cleared his voice and continued in a less worried tone: "I have got something for you..." At this took from behind his back the most beautiful thing in the world: the white lily. Elsie had momentarily forgot about her sadness. She got up from her workplace and made her way slowly and carefully took the flower from Mendel. "It's so pretty," she muttered. And indeed it was. The gorgeous flower was so fresh that one would think it had just grown up. Its soft whiteness seemed to glow with peace and warmth. The lily was also covered in transparent drops of rain water. But what amazing odour it had! Elsie got an impression that she had spent a whole eternity gazing down at it, admiring every single leaf and breathing in the subtle sweet smell of spring.

"Thanks..." was all she could say. But that was more than enough. She was smiling widely now, letting one last tear drop down; but it wasn't a tear of sadness, it was a tear filled with happiness. Elsie went up to Mendel and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

They both noticed that the rain had stopped. A rainbow appeared in the sky. There were still some clouds in the sky, but it was not as dark as there had been before. Everything looked so peaceful and light. The sun, the warm sun was filling the room bringing joy and warmth. Mendel and Elsie decided to have a walk outside.

...They were walking slowly, holding hands, smiling to each other, aware that they didn't need words to describe their feelings. After all, sometimes words are not enough.

Spring had done her job well. Two hearts are brought together. Forever.

The End.


End file.
